Medabots Extreme
by MatsudaTakato
Summary: The adventures of Kane and Karen
1. The New Champion

Medabots Extreme  
  
  
  
Note: I don't own medabots (I wish I did), and I made up some medabots and names of characters. This story takes place 20 years after the show and Ikki and Erika are married and have a daughter the age of 16 (the main affection of Kane, the main character). Oh, and if like Mr. Referee, this isn't your kind of story  
  
  
Kane (cain)   
Age: 18  
Species: half human - half vampire  
Description: with short black quills with blond streaks, blue eyes, and face with elven features, with a white shirt with the sleeves cut, and long navy blue pants (the kind with many pockets),   
Personality: like Goku when not in battle, but when he is locked in battle or extremely ticked or mad he has the personality of Rika from Digimon season 3  
  
  
Vampirien  
Serial Number: SR289-106B  
Description: a bat head with red eyes, with two bat like wings, and has two machine guns on his left arm and a sword that pops out of his right arm, and has thrusters on the legs, and is black and silver  
Medal: the rare demon medal  
Personality: like Medabee, but listens to Kane  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The New Champion  
  
  
  
Kane sat with his feet on the table and wings out stretched. He was quickly devouring his breakfast of raw meat and its blood in a cup. He was watching the news, and the story was on how a girl in his class (which he loves dearly and was the daughter of the famous medafighter Ikki) was quickly rising to become the champion medafighter. He knew he would soon have to challenge her in a robattle. Her name was Karen, and he knew some day he would have to tell her, and everyone, he was part vampire.  
  
He finished up his breakfast and went to go get ready for school. He pulled his wings into his back so they wouldn't be seen. Then he started walking, and he didn't get half way when he met up with Karen.  
  
"Nice story on the news," said Kane "your somewhat of a hero now in many peoples' eyes."  
  
"Well, I guess so," replied Karen, putting her hand behind her head.  
  
At that time Kane took the time to examine what she looked like again. Waist length long brown hair with green eyes, a white T-shirt with a blue vest over it and jean caprice. She looked so beautiful even when she was mad. Kane wished he could tell her what he felt, but it was never the right time.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?" asked Karen which brought him out of his deep thought.  
  
"Huh, wah, oh, ya, sure" came Kane's response.  
  
They walked in silence for a minute or two when Karen decided to break the silence.  
  
"You want to have a robattle after school today to test if I am really the new champin?" asked Karen.  
  
"Why me?" asked Kane  
  
"Come on, everyone knows you're the best in the school, besides me of course."  
  
"Oh, is that true?" at that moment Kane started running toward the school.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!"  
  
When they got there the bell rang and they went to class breathing heavily.  
  
The day seemed to drag on for Kane and he could barely concentrate on his work until finally the last bell rang and he met Karen in the field along with a bunch of bystanders.  
  
Next Chapter: The Death of Mr. Referee  
  
Plz R&R I live on the reviews 


	2. The Death of Mr. Referee

Note: I don't own medabots (I wish I did) and I made up some characters and medabots  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Death of Mr. Referee  
  
"Come on, lets get it on" said Kane, reaching for his backpack and pulling out his medawatch.   
  
"Right" said Karen doing the same.  
  
Just then Kane thought of what he would do if Mr. Referee showed up. First he thought he would punch him in the face. Then he thought of a more sinister thought.  
  
"Let's get it on" said Kane, pushing the transport button on his medawatch, triggering a ball of blue light appear in front of him. And out of that light came the form of Vampirien. Then Kane thrust the medal into its slot and Vampirien came to life.  
  
"Right" agreed Karen, pressing the sme button, but nothing happened.  
  
"Huh?" asked everyone in the crowd baffled at why the medabot did not appear  
  
"Oh, ya, I told her she could keep her medal incase someone tried to steal her" said Karen rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
Just then Kane fell on his back legs in the air, and like a wave effct everyone in the crowd did the same.  
  
"Ledabug, come on, get over here." And at that a form of a medabot appeared from behind a tree. It was red with blue eyes. It had a metallic shell decorated with spots, which concealed four sets of insectile wings. It had two antennas on top of its head. It had her dad's (Metabee, of course he and Brass married, but Karen bought Ledabug herself) Hercules Beetle Medal.  
  
"You Ready" asked Karen.  
  
"Ya" said Ledabug.  
  
Just then Mr. Referee popped out of nowhere. "I declare thi..."  
  
"I thought my dad killed you years ago" said Karen.  
  
"No he took care of my dad" replied Mr. Referee.  
  
Just then Kane told Vampirien to shoot him in the gut, then to slash his head off.  
  
Vampirien did just as his master said and shot Mr.Referee in the gut 5 times.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Mr. Referee in pain.  
  
Just then Vampirien ran up and slashed Mr. Referee's head off.  
  
"Good now we can get on with our match" said Kane.  
  
  
next chapter: The Robattle part 1  
  
Please r&r I live on the reviews 


End file.
